This invention relates generally to rotary machine technology and, specifically, to the manufacture or modification of compressor stator blades.
In the past, natural frequency tuning of compressor stator blades has been accomplished by modifying the shape of the airfoil portion of the blade. It would be desirable, however, to be able to modify natural frequency of the airfoil of a compressor stator blade without having to modify the airfoil shape.